


An Extinguished Light

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Canon mythological characters, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Canon, accepting death, god characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: The fire beast lights the sky no more. Aetulia mourns no more. Only silence hangs heavy over them as theyremember.
Relationships: Ormagoden & Aetulia
Kudos: 4





	An Extinguished Light

She tilts her head, dark hair tumbling down loosely over her bare shoulders as she steps tentatively forward. Her footsteps make the water under her feet ripple and waver. It is not her black sea, not the sea of blood from him. It is something else, something beyond what they lived in. Each step only makes the darkness around her grow more intense. This is not the world he gifted light. This is not the world she gave her voice to. 

This is so very much a little, but also too much. Aetulia understands in some way where they lay. Where she stands between eternity and nothingness. She walks further, undeterred by the darkness that tries to swallow her up. It hungers, but cannot consume her. She is but a woman of grief, a woman of death. She is too much and too little wrapped in flesh that has started to fall away. 

She sees him, a shape in the darkness. A hulking form that breaks the uniformity of everything around them. He has always broken what was expected. He was the cremator of the sky, a fire that could not be contained. The flood that swept her away. 

But he does not move, he does not breathe. The fire has been extinguished, the flames shall never burn again. He lays cold, almost motionless if not for the trembling of his chrome tusks. She walks across the water, leaving ripples in her wake as she finds herself at his side. 

Cold fingertips trace over chrome and she settles down beside him. Her voice is low, lilting as she sings against the stained and burned chrome. 

˙ʇsǝɹ  
ɥɔnɯ os uǝʌᴉƃ ǝʌ,noʎ  
ʇsǝɹɐǝp 'ʇsǝɹ

A gust of air escapes the still form, but the two do not move. She simply leans close as she sings lowly to the fire beast since extinguished. He will never burn again. He shall never scream again. 

She will never sing with her true voice again. Her voice trembles with each world, a broken warble of what it once was. She shall never shed a tear. Her eyes are dry and empty.

She rests her forehead against his side, soaking in the chill of chrome against her skin. 

ʇsǝɹ


End file.
